Bez słowa
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Cersei i Sansa w mocno patologicznym układzie.


Sansa nie jest w stanie tego pojąć. Po prostu nie mieści jej się w głowie, jak ktoś, kto potrafi być tak bezwzględny i okrutny, może jednocześnie być tak czuły i delikatny. A taka właśnie jest królowa. Sansa nienawidzi jej szczerze, tamta dała jej aż nadto powodów do tego. A jednak nie potrafi się jej oprzeć, krąży wokół niej niczym ćma wabiona przez światło świecy, wymachując skrzydełkami, jakby w rozpaczliwych gestach oporu i instynktownej obrony,by jednak ostatecznie za każdym razem ulec żądzy, która pcha ją ku pożerającym jej ciało płomieniom.

Królowa jest delikatna, kiedy ją rozbiera i całuje nie ma w niej niczego ze znanej wszystkim bezwzględności. Za pierwszym razem Sansa drżała, spodziewała się gwałtownych ruchów, uderzeń, bólu, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Cersei jest jednak mistrzynią, jeśli chodzi o grę z ludźmi. Wie, jakich strun dotykać, zaś ciało Sansy pozostaje dla niej instrumentem, na którym gra jest równie prosta co przyjemna. Sansa pręży się, wzdycha i opada na miękką pościel, kiedy czuły dotyk królowej wydobywa z niej kolejne melodie rozkoszy. Chciałaby, aby to nie było takie przyjemne, tak odurzająco rozkoszne. Chyba wolałaby ból, bo łatwiej nienawidzi się kogoś, kto zadaje cierpienie niż rozkosz.

Cersei uśmiecha się za każdym razem, kiedy Sansa wchodzi do jej komnaty. Dziewczyna ogląda się za siebie, jakby bała się, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Na dworze królewskim trudno wszak mówić o sekretach, im głębsza tajemnica, tym więcej osób się o niej prędzej czy później dowiaduje. Dlatego Starkówna wciąż nie potrafi pozbyć się lęku. Ale Cersei to nie przeszkadza. Ów lęk jest przyprawą, która dodaje wszystkiemu dodatkowego smaku. Uwielbia to delikatne drżenie, kiedy całuje kark Sansy, kiedy muśnięciami warg wywołuje u niej ciche westchnienia. Czasami nawet myśli, czy nie powinna być wobec niej bardziej stanowcza, okrutna? Ale Sansa jest zbyt słodka. Jest jak cukierek, którego się ssie i liże, a nie rozgryza.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Sansa opada na łóżko, Cersei lubi przyglądać jej się przez chwilę. Wdała się w swoją matkę, trochę przypomina Catelyn z jej młodszych czasów, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile Cersei może sama pamiętać. Sansa ma w sobie dworskie, eleganckie piękno Tullych, które jednak dzięki domieszce północnej surowości Starków nabrało dodatkowego szlifu. Nie potrafi zaprzeczyć, Sansa jest jedną z najładniejszych dziewczyn jakie widziała - a widziała ich niemało. Jednak nie jest sztuką mieć kogoś ładnego, gdy jest się królową - Królewska Przystań jest wszak pełna niebrzydkich dziewcząt.

Gdy palec Cersei kreśli linie na jasnej skórze Sansy, królowa czasem łapie się na myśli, co by się stało, gdyby Starkówna naprawdę ją kochała. Gdyby mogła za nią wyjść, gdyby mogły obok siebie zasiąść na tronach. Jakie to byłoby proste... Ale szybko odrzuca te myśli, nawet wówczas, gdy mimowolnie jej palec wykreśla na ciele kochanki granice siedmiu królestw, sunąc od wznoszących się wraz z oddechem dziewczyny wież Muru poprzez równiny Krainy Kurhanów jej brzucha, podążając Królewskim Traktem w dół, przesmykiem jej wąskiej talii, by ominąć niewielkie zagłębienie Harrenhal i wreszcie dotrzeć do Końca Burzy, gdzie jej dotyk potrafi za każdym razem wywołać nową burzę.

Tak, być może mogłaby nawet pokochać Sansę. Ale nie tu, nie teraz, nie w tym miejscu. Dlatego pozwala dziewczynie całować się, czując w jej ustach rządzę i lęk, pragnienie i nienawiść. Jest ciekawa, czy Sansa by ją zabiła, gdyby dano jej taką możliwość i dochodzi do wniosku, że lepiej tego nie sprawdzać. Uczucia są jak ogień, głupcem jest ten, kto twierdzi, iż nad nimi można panować i kierować.

Żadna z nich nie wypowiada nigdy ani słowa. Cersei nie widzi ku temu potrzeby, Sansa boi się zadawać pytania. Gdy cichcem wymyka się z komnat królowej, nie żegnana nawet słowem, czuje się jakaś nieczysta, zbrukana, jakby zdradzała wszystko to, co dla niej ważne. Kuli się potem na łóżku, rzuca, spędza długie minuty myjąc każdy milimetr swojego ciała, jakby chciała z niego zmyć ślady dotyku królowej. Czasami cicho płacze. Ale zawsze wieczorem, kiedy widzi, że Cersei ma podczas wieczerzy zieloną obrączkę, czuje jak wzbiera w niej siła, która sama pokieruje jej krokami, prosto do komnaty królowej. A gdy widzi czerwoną, wtedy ulga walczy w jej duszy z męczącym, duszącym wręcz niekiedy niespełnieniem.


End file.
